Robots
by Denkou16
Summary: My whole life changed when these Vocaloids came into my life. I have to take care of them now. I wonder if they would change my life forever. What if there is a way to let them live in my world? Inspired by Johnclaw Dragonhelm's Substance
1. Beginning

It was Christmas day and I rushed into my parents room. They weren't there. I scratched my head then I heard my name called. "Takine! Get down here!" I rushed downstairs to the Christmas tree and the tree had a couple of boxes. We are rich but I'm not that greedy. I had asked for some specific Vocaloids and I hoped I got them. "Go ahead open them!" My mom said.

I ripped them all open like a hurricane. It was all the Vocaloids I had asked for! The Crypton Family, IA, VY1 Mizki, and VY2 Yuma. "Go on go try them out." My dad hurried me up to the computer. I nodded and they helped me carry the boxes upstairs. My mom and dad left the room. I downloaded the Vocaloid 3 editor and downloaded all of the Vocaloids they had bought me.

I wanted to download a VSQ already and start editing their voices to make them sound really realistic. I opened up the Vocaloid 3 editor and added the Miku Vocal. Then a Miku materialized on my computer screen. I jumped back and gasped at the computer and so did she. Only she hit her head on the editor window. I thought if that happened to her, I wonder what will happen to the others if I add them. When I did more of them materialized.

"I must be losing my mind." I said. I didn't want my mom and dad to freak out so I decided I would tell them later. We wouldn't want stress on Christmas. They all looked confused and scared. Well not Meiko. "Hey! Who are you!" Meiko demanded. I moved like another five feet away from the computer. I'm scared of her even though she's in there. "I'm not hearing any answers." She said tapping her foot. "T-T-T-Takine." I stuttered. Ugh. Stupid stuttering. Thats exactly why I can't make any freaking friends.

Rin giggled at my stuttering. "Hah! He's so adorable." Rin cooed. Luka looked around the computer desktop until something caught her eye. My fanfiction. She opened it up and it filled the whole screen. "No don't read that!" I screamed and quickly closed it. They all looked at me confused. "Please excuse my yelling. Just don't go poking through my stuff." I said. "Anyways how did you get here?" "I don't know but looks like we're stuck here so guess we'll just have to make do." Mizki said as she tapped on my laptop screen. "What?! So we're just going to stay here?! This place looks so boring." Len whined. I sighed and rested my head in my hand. "I'm a computer programmer I'll see what I can do." I decided to cope with them and take care if them here.

* * *

Takine: Hey everyone! So yeah its my first fanfiction ... on here anyways. So I'll be doing an author's note for almost every chapter. No Takine is not my real name.

Yuma: Make sure to make them guess your real name

Takine: Its going to be hard so I'll tell them it starts with an E.


	2. Black Out! Rin needs more oranges!

"FUUUUUUWAAAAAAHHHH!" Screamed Rin. "There's no more oranges in the store!" Rin pouted on the sidewalk. "Rin-chan we can always get oranges from another store." Kaito said. "No! Their oranges are the best!" She protested. "Rin-chan don't be such a diva." Len said. "Miku-chan is the diva." Rin mumbled. Yuma stared into the sky. IA was sitting next to him under a tree. "How mysterious." He thought. "Even though master computer generated the sky it looks so real."

Rin thought for a moment. "Ah-ha! I can ask master to generate more oranges!" "Um Rin-chan he's at school." Miku said. "Yeah I know that." She said. Luka went to join Yuma under the tree. "He's in Techy Tools for 1st period so we could send an email to him." She said. She hopped out of the window program they were in and on to the desktop. She opened up Google and signed into their master's regular email and began to type one. It read, "Master! Rin speaking. Can u plz generate more oranges here at the store? Thx." She hit send.

"Rin-chan you're being a little childish and you could get him into trouble." Mizki warned. "Don't worry! He can't be too mad at us cause he loves us!" The lights began to flicker in the house and the laptop. "What was that?" Len asked. "Oh no! Its a power outage! Everyone get back in the Vocaloid folder!" Meiko commanded. Rin, Len, Miku, IA, Mizki, Luka, Yuma, Meiko, and Kaito jumped into the folder and the screen went black.

...

I was finishing up a presentation when the lights started to flicker. Then the school lights went out completely. I immediately opened a new window and tried to convert the Vocaloid program to this computer and plug my kindle up to convert it in. Once I finished, I deleted it from the school computer so no one could get to it. I opened it up on my kindle and the Vocaloids I had were all there startled.

I plugged my head phones in and opened up note pad cause my kindle didn't have a microphone. "Are you guys okay?" I asked. They nodded but were still shaking. "D-did a power outage h-happen?" IA asked. "I'm afraid so." I replied. They all looked disappointed. "Its okay. They'll fix it as soon as possible. And our house has a generator so we can have power." Their faces lightened up.

* * *

Miku: What's all this about me being a diva?

Rin: It's not my fault I said it.

Takine: I was just looking for something Rin could say. Anyways someone do the new closing.

IA: Tune in next time for The Plan


	3. The Plan

I went to note pad. "Guys I have figured out a way to get you guys in my world. Not as just projections but as robots." I told them. "You really could do that?" Miku asked. "That's amazing. Master you're so smart." Luka said admirably. Little did they know, I already have all their bodies ready. I also programmed all their voices in proper English and singing voices inside each robots throat. They sound a little metallic when they sing but when they talk, they have a little Japanese accent and sound more realistic. I also got some pictures from my yearbook and altered some of the students faces so they would look Japanese but it was faint.

I finally got home and all the Vocaloids were excited. I was going to need Rin and Miku later because I have two other surprise robots that I need their voices for. The generator was already running when I got home. I went up to my room and opened the program in my laptop. I plugged in the usb cord and transferred them in my laptop. Rin popped up on my screen and went into the little community program I set up. All the others followed them. I told Miku to go get some leeks and get Rin when she's done and come back here.

Rin and Miku came back to the screen where I had the Vocaloid 3 editor already up. "Ok first Miku, I need your Dark Append." Miku clicked on her Dark Append so I could edit the voice. I set her GEN to 40, BRI to 20, OPE to 10, and CLE to 15. "What are you doing?" Miku asked. Rin and Miku jumped at her voice. "Why do I sound so depressed?" "It's fine Miku it'll only be for awhile." I saved her voice in the Robot Voice file as DTM. I returned Miku's voice back to normal Dark, then changed it back to Light. Then I tweaked it to make her sound more realistic and not like robots.

"Ok Rin your next." "You better not make me sound depressed." From what I'll do she won't sound depressed at all. I turned her BRE to -10, GEN to 39, BRI to -20, OPE to -20, and CLE to 20. "Ok what did that do?" She asked. "Oh." She had some trouble with clearness so I put it to 30. I transferred the file in Robot Voices as DEN2. "Could you turn my voice back to normal?" Rin hurried in her new Tsundere voice. "I will." I changed the GEN and did the same tweaks that I did to Miku. Come to think of it I should do that all to the others. I got them all in and tweaked them. When they spoke they sounded like real people. They all went back to what they were doing.

...

When everyone was asleep I went to my basement and got two robot bodies with most of the details already. I just needed to convert DEN2 and DTM and write those on the arms. I got two permanent tatoo stickers and put them on their left arms. The Vocaloids are going to be surprised when they wake up. I'm going to put them into their robot bodies while they're asleep. I tip-toed back in the basement and grabbed the robot bodies one by one. I plugged up them and transferred the Vocaloid's electronic brain patterns and emotions. I would have to create one for Neru and Haku. So I quickly opened up the file DEN2 and DTM. I right clicked create new on DEN2 and began typing Neru's personality. Tsundere, sarcastic, awkward around Len, likes Miku but hates to admit it. I clicked create new on DTM and typed in Haku's personality. Shy, quiet, depressed, self conscious, has a drinking problem. When Haku comes to life next morning I'll be sure to take extra good care of her. Two new sleeping models showed up on my screen. Haku and Neru were sleeping soundly. I softly dragged them into the transfer window and plugged the usb in the Haku and Neru robot and hit transfer. It was successful and I went back to bed.

* * *

Luka: You know what? How do you generate a beautiful sky Takine?

Takine: I don't know I just do it.

Yuma: You really do amaze me sometimes

Takine: :p Don't forget to review!


	4. They're here! And almost ready!

I woke up extra early this morning and checked news on my kindle. The power was back on. My room was filled with the Vocaloids' bodies. My room was big enough to fit about seven people with room to move around. I closed my door quietly so I wouldn't wake up my family. I turned on my light and turned off my alarm. I decided to wake up the Vocaloids early. I started to play +reverse to get them awake.

They all opened their eyes at the same. It was kind of freaky. They looked wide eyed around the room and then on me. IA was the first one to bounce up. "Master!" She exclaimed. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. "From now on, you guys can call me Takine." The rest of them ran over to me except for Neru and Haku. Haku was shyly looking over circling her foot on the ground. Neru was hiding her nervousness a little but you could still tell. I walked over to them and gave them a hug. Haku's face turned red and Neru groaned. "Welcome to my life." I said to all of them.

* * *

Last week I brought the Vocaloids to this world. I got them all registered in my school and they're going to start tomorrow. They were like bouncing off the walls today. Even Luka, IA, and Yuma are hyper. I had to get their attention. I went downstairs to the kitchen to get some pots and pans. "You guys are going to start school tomorrow and there are some things we need to go over.

"They all listened attentively. "First off, don't act like you never been in a school before. Be a little mature Rin and Len. There are some people that are really horrible and try to change you or try to hurt you. I can help you avoid them. Act shy around them and ignore and they'll leave you alone." I clasped my hands together and stepped off my bed. They began chattering excitedly about tomorrow. I face planted onto my bed hoping things would go well tomorrow.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry the chapters are short. They were copied from my notepad app and pasted onto here. The next ones will be longer. I'm also working on another fanfiction involving my characters. For this one a new character will be added who actually goes to my school. He's a Junior in high school.


	5. The New Day

In the middle of my dream I heard this drastic beeping noise. It started to get louder and louder. I woke up with blood shot eyes and turned off my alarm. "Today is the day. I don't know if I'm ready." I stumbled out of my bed and went to each room the Vocaloids were in and turned them on. They were all ready to go. They just needed to put on their school uniforms.

The girls' uniform was a white short sleeved shirt, short navy blue sailor cape, navy blue skirt that came above the knees, and a red bow tie. The boys wore a white collared long sleeve shirt, a navy blue tie, and black pants. Miku cut her hair down below her shoulders so it was reasonable. Luka also cut her hair to a little above her waste. I also changed their hair color so people wouldn't look at them weird. Miku had brown hair, Kaito had black hair, Yuma, Mizki, and Luka had blonde hair.

IA, Haku, and Neru refused to have anything done to their hair, but I sneaked in a little bit of a blonde tint to IA's hair. I was finishing up eating my breakfast while they checked to see if they had everything they needed. I put my plate in the sink and grabbed my back pack. "Eveyone ready?" I asked. "Yes!" They all said and saluted. I giggled and opened the door and they followed.

We get to our school by train and sometimes my parents drive me when they have the day off from work. I took a quick look at my watch and looked down the tunnels to see if the train was coming. IA and Yuma walked next to me. "I'm a little nervous." IA said. She fidgeted with the braided hair on her shoulders. "What if no one likes us? Is my tie on straight?" Yuma asked.

I rubbed his arm. "Everything is going to be fine. IA don't be nervous." I said gently. I saw the train light down the tunnel. "Guys its our train!" I called to the others. When the train pulled in the girls held down their skirts. We hopped on and took our seats. It was a little more crowded than usual but it was comfy. I noticed a man looking slyly at Luka and Mizki. They noticed and were uncomfortable. Neru and Meiko noticed too and Meiko snapped her fingers at the man. "Hey! You're making these girls uncomfortable!" She snarled. He just snickered and Meiko and Neru glared.

We got off the train and only had to walk a little ways to our school. That man who was on the train also went to our school. He was following us even though he didn't normally take the same way I did too the school. "Ugh. Who is this guy?!" Neru asked annoyed. "I don't know." I responded. "Permission to floor him?" "Permission granted." Meiko said. "No! It's denied!" I waved my arms at Neru who rolled up her sleeves.

We had a little time too hang out before classes startes. We went over our schedules and fortunetly Rin, Len, and I have all the same classes except for art. Rin, Len, and I are Freshmen, Miku, Mizki, Neru, and Yuma are Softmores, and Kaito, Meiko, Luka, and Haku are Juniors. People noticed the Vocaloids and dismissed them like they've been here forever. A few if the nerds whispered and stared at the girls, then they were scared away by Neru.

TIME SKIP!

The bell rang for sixth period and I left for art. We were working on a collage about ourselves. We were supposed to take a picture of ourselves and draw stuff around it that describe us. On my way their I was humming My Soul Your Beats in my head. I submissively took my seat and took out my drawing notebook. I started to draw a picture, just a random picture of a teenager. I don't know why I did; I never even knew him.

Class was over and everyone left the art room messy again. I didn't want to leave it like this so I began putting everything in their respectful places. I had to finish quickly if I was going to meet the Vocaloids at the front of the school. I was about to put away the last thing when I heard some familiar music playing on a piano. It sounded like a song sung by IA or something but I wasn't really sure.

I followed the sound of the piano to the band room. The piano was on the wall right next to the door. "IA-chan!" I said and hugged her. She accidently hit the wrong note and stopped abruptly. I didn't know why she didn't sense me coming because I built in a sensor to the Vocaloids. Then I realized that her hair wasn't tickling my arms. I opened my eyes and looked down and saw shortish brown hair and not IA's long blonde-pinkish hair.

"Ummmm Eric?" I looked in the doorway and saw IA and Yuma standing there. I sweatdropped and my arms were unwrapped by the person playing the piano. I backed away towards the doorway as the guy stood up. "I'm d-deeply sorry s-sir! I th-thought y-you were s-someone else!" I said while bowing. I ran out of the room and grabbed IA and Yuma's hand. The guy stared at IA in awe and thought, "That looks like her."

"So who was that guy you were hugging?" Yuma asked. "I-I don't know. I thought he was IA cause he was playing one of her songs." All the other Vocaloids were waiting for us near the front of the school. "So what took you guys so long?" Meiko asked. "IA and I went downstairs to meet up with Eric." Yuma explained "I was cleaning up the art room." I said. "And he also was huggi-." I covered Yuma's mouth quickly and I said, "Ah ha ha ha you're so funny Yuma."

"Hugging that guy." IA finished and pointed over at the piano guy. My cheeks turned bright red. "It was an accident and I thought he was IA now just leave me alone!" I said quickly and ran for the train station. "Touchy." Neru said. "Oops." IA scratched the back of her head. The Vocaloids ran towards the train station after me. The boy was watching the whole thing unfold and was studying all the Vocaloids. The weird thing is, he was the one in my drawing.

* * *

Author's Note: Remember how I said I would be making the chapters longer? Well here you go. And also the dude I used in this story was the one I was talking about last Author's note. And he's not an OC he's a real person. Please Review peoplez! And don't forget to check out my other story with my own characters! My Kaito figma came in today!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I forgot to mention this takes place in the future so its natural for their to be robots...its just unnatural for a teenager to make one. If you have any questions feel free to ask.

* * *

"Takine slow down!" Miku yelled after me. Miku flipped over me then landed in front of me. My eyes went wide like a bug. I tackled her into the bushes and looked out to see if anyone saw that. "How did you do that?" I asked her. "I don't know, I'm just a robot you created." That hit me hard. I didn't have any real friends. I ate lunch alone and didn't talk to anyone."Hey are you okay?" Miku asked as she stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Yeah I'm fine. Come on. Lets go back to the others."

When we got back IA bowed. "I'm sorry master-I mean Takine." "Its fine, I shouldn't have raged like that." "Yeah that's Neru's job." Len said. "And Meiko's." Kaito added. This time, they didn't rage. "Way to proove your point guys." Mizki said. Neru and Meiko laughed at them. "I only rage sometimes, Meiko she rages all the time." Neru said. "Yeah I guess I do." "Lets go home." I tugged on Yuma's sleeve to pull him away from looking at the clouds.

"I hope that creep isn't on the train this time." Rin said. "I'm the one who should be worried." Luka said. "He was looking at me and Mizki." "Don't worry about it guys. You have us." Kaito said as he pounded his fist. "L-lets just g-get on the train before h-he shows up." Haku said quietly. "You're right." I said. I held onto her hand and led them to the train station. We waited for the train to come and it took a little while. Neru kept a close eye out for the creep, and if he came we would hide and wait for the next train. Luckily he never did.

The train ride wasn't as bumpy as usual; it was actually kind of soothing. I quietly fell asleep on Yuma's shoulder. "Huh, he fell asleep." IA said. "Yeah..." said Yuma. "When he falls asleep is kind of like him being shut down like us?" she asked. "Probably, only he could wake up on his own. We have to be turned on." The train jolted suddenly and I woke up from my slumber. "Hey you're awake." Yuma said. I rested my head back on his shoulder. "Takine? Would there be a way to let us fall asleep on our own without having to be shut down?" IA asked. "I...I really don't know. You could only fall asleep in my laptop because you were programs. Now you're just machines with an on and off switch. If there is a way, I will find out."

* * *

We arrived at the station and got off the train. We walked the rest off the way but we kept wondering off because the Vocaloids wanted to explore some more. "What is that, oh what's that, what is thaaat?" Rin kept on asking whenever she saw something. "Uhhhhhh..." I managed to get out. "Takine? Helloooo?" Neru asked as she he knocked on my head. "Yuma your so far away why are you spinning?" I asked. "Rin I think you broke him." Neru said. I walked right into Yuma and said, "There your better up close." I looked over at everyone else. "Great now your all spinning." "Maybe we should go home." Yuma said. They all nodded in agreement and Rin looked dissatisfied with their sightseeing tour. "Jesus Christ Rin." Len said as he face palmed.

* * *

Authora Note: I know this one was shorter than the last but i think a dissatisfied Rin was a good point to stop. Anyways review or PM me questions about my stories, myself, or ideas for the stories I post.


End file.
